


Satisfaction Of The Heart

by Daydreamer



Series: The Healing Of Hearts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke arranges a day at an unoccupied island for Naruto, who is still self-conscious of his transplant scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is better appreciated if you read the two prior stories in the series. Enjoy. Commissioned by: getayaoilover on Y-gallery

I don't own Naruto nor the characters thereof.

 

Light filtered in through gauzy drapes. The smell of fresh coffee and food wafted towards the sleeping body sprawled across the large mattress, only a thin sheet hiding the view of his lean, naked frame. A nose twitched and drowsy blue eyes blinked open as a tousled head of blond hair lifted. "Sasuke?"

"I was wondering when your stomach would rouse you."

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms over his head before flopping back onto the bed of tangled bed linen and pulling the sheet over his head. "Why is breakfast here so early?"

"Early?" Sasuke walked over to the bed and jerked the sheet from Naruto's face. "It's nine in the morning."

"It's vacation. Let's do what you're supposed to do on vacation and stay in bed all day." Naruto peeked up at Sasuke through the fan of his lashes. "I'll even pretend to be your slave and feed you by hand while you lounge about."

Sasuke snorted, an arched brow rising into his bangs. "Oh no you don't. We stayed in bed yesterday to recover from the trip, but today you're getting out of this room and enjoying the island."

He settled on the bed beside Naruto's hip, and traced his finger down the dark pink scar running the length of a tone chest. "All you ever talked about was going on a trip to the Caribbean after seeing Pirates of the Caribbean. I told you that if you were stable, we would go."

"And then I got sick." A small pout jutted Naruto's lower lip outward. "And now I'm acting like a baby."

Lips met in a slow kiss. No thought was given to morning breath or stubble causing Naruto's jaw to rub roughly against Sasuke's smooth cheeks. Only the satisfaction of being in each other's arms was their focus. Arms wrapped around torsos and tongues slid in and out of mouths, equal parts dueling and stroking. When they finally pulled apart, both lips were red and dewy with saliva.

"If you're trying to bribe me into getting up, it's working, but not in the way you intended." Naruto's eyes filled with mirth and his head nodded down to the tent created by the white sheet draped over his half-hard penis.

"If you're trying to keep me in bed all day, you're sadly mistaken." Sasuke reached beneath the sheet and wrapped a hand around Naruto's growing erection, a mixture of morning wood and awakened desire.

Naruto hissed and arched into the touch. Every muscle in his body clenched and a garbled groan left his lips. He prayed with every fiber in his being that Sasuke wasn't going to torture him by not finishing him. It was something the bastard would do, just to get a rise from him.

Sasuke's lips brushed his ear, tongue darting out to lap at the cartilage of the shell of his ear. "If I get you off, will you get up?"

Hands squeezed almost painfully on the hard shaft rising up from Naruto's groin. "Oh fuck! You damn bastard."

The feel of teeth biting into Naruto's ear had him panting and rolling his hips upward. He was close and Sasuke wasn't doing anything to get him over that final hill. Arching his hips again, he growled in frustration as Sasuke moved with him to keep the pressure steady in his grip.

"You didn't answer me."

"You fucking son of a bitch, alright. I'll get up." Naruto groaned in relief as the hand began a pulsing rhythm, alternating between squeezing firmly and moving upward to tease the moist tip. A few strokes was all it would take. Sasuke was so good. He knew well all the sort of touches and places that would send Naruto's body into that endorphin loaded haze.

Naruto's eyes closed and his hips arched upward as his orgasm rushed over him, sending him into a haze of pleasure. He was slow to recover, partly from the pleasure and partly from the simple feel of Sasuke breathing slowly in his ear. A grin split his face and he reached towards the bulge visible beneath khaki shorts only to have his objective derailed by Sasuke's hand on his wrist.

"Let me return the favor."

Sasuke shook his head, taking a few slow, deep breaths. "Come eat, then shower. We have plans."

A mock scowl spread across tawny features. "You better be grateful I settled for a hand job instead of flipping you over and fucking you."

Sasuke's dark brow rose. "Stop stalling and get up, or are you breaking your promise?"

"Promise?" Naruto jack-knifed in bed. "What promise?"

"An orgasm in exchange for getting your lazy ass out of bed," Sasuke reminded.

"Damn it." He wrapped the sheet around his hips and flopped down at the table to eye the spread of food. There was a variety of delectables. Cinnamon buns and still warm eggs and bacon along with toast, biscuits, and hash browns. Fresh fruit garnished the various plates, making his mouth water at the spread. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

Sasuke didn't even crack a smile. "Eat. You're going to need your strength today."

"Oh?" Naruto allowed a lecherous gleam enter his eye. "Was there any reason for me to get out of bed."

Not even glancing up from his paper, Sasuke snorted. "Eat, take your meds, and stop stalling."

"Asshole."

oOo

Naruto fingered the tee-shirt he wore as he followed Sasuke from the hotel and into a waiting taxi. The ride was short and they soon stood in front of a small port lined with various boats from as small as a dingy to large and imposing yachts. He had no idea what Sasuke had planned for them, his lover was mum on that aspect.

"Tell me where we're going," he whined pitifully.

"No." Sasuke approached a large man with darkly tanned skin and clear blue eyes. "Kisame?"

The large man turned to stare at Sasuke before breaking out into a grin and pulling him into an embrace. "You certainly grew up well."

"It's been a while."

"No shit." Kisame folded massive arms across his chest. "How's your brother? He keeps telling me to come to the States for a visit, but you know how much I hate flying."

"Excuses," said Sasuke with a cock of his head. "I suggest you take him up on the offer before he comes down here to get you. You know you're family."

The lines around the large man's face crinkled as he grinned. "Yeah, I know. I'll make a point of coming after the tourist season ends."

"See that you do."

Kisame's piercing blue eyes shifted to Naruto. "So, you going to introduce us or do I have to make up a name for the boy?"

Sasuke flushed and darted a hand out to grab Naruto, jerking him forward. "This is Naruto."

Nothing else needed to be said. The way Sasuke's arm snaked around Naruto's waist and the gentle look in his eyes were obviously enough for Kisame. His large hand extended and engulfed Naruto's in a firm hand shake. At first glance, the man wasn't attractive in the traditional sense, unlike Sasuke and his brother, whom were both beautiful enough to model. There was a hardness about Kisame, mixed liberally with gentleness. This was a working man from the hard muscles covering his body to the thick calluses found on his palms. Naruto liked him immediately.

"Kisame is a few years older than Itachi. Father would always rent his father's boats when we came down here every summer. He was like an older brother to both of us." Sasuke's face softened. "It was a good time."

"I showed those city boys how to be islanders." Kisame grinned widely. "And let me tell you, they needed it. I think they were born with sticks up their asses."

Naruto burst out in laughter. "I think the stick is still there."

"Naruto," growled Sasuke playfully.

"It's true. It's a wonder I don't have to pull it out every time I want to top."

Sasuke's face flushed red and he slapped Naruto across the back of his head. Kisame obviously found the two of them a riot. He threw his head back, deep rumbling laughter filling the air.

"You've got yourself a good one, Sasuke." Kisame slapped Sasuke on the back. "Well, the day isn't getting any younger. I've got the island all set up for you."

"Island?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "We're going to another island?"

"You'll see." Sasuke tugged Naruto onto the waiting boat. "Trust me."

Kisame moved behind the wheel, cranking the engine and freeing them from the dock before pulling out towards the open ocean. "Just relax you two."

The salty wind blew through his hair as Naruto leaned back against the soft cushion he sat on. The sun was warm against his skin, soothing in a way only nature could be. A hand on his arm caused him to open his eyes in time to see dolphins darting through the water beside the boat, occasionally shooting up in perfect arches through the waves created by the wake of the boat.

"Whoa," whispered Naruto. Suddenly, he was very glad Sasuke had pulled him from the safety of their hotel room. He was still self-conscious of his scar, and was nervous about the stares he was bound to garner if he took off his shirt.

"Sasuke, look at the dolphins!"

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto. "I see."

Naruto glanced up to where Kisame stood casually steering the boat with practiced ease. "So, are Itachi and Kisame an item? He never says one way or another which way he swings."

A small choking laugh rippled from Sasuke. "Itachi doesn't go for men. Some times I don't think he goes for women either."

Naruto snickered and leaned his head back to rest against the cushioned seat. "If he swung that way, I think him and Kisame would make a good couple. He looks like he has a big dick."

"Itachi?" Sasuke sat forward and turned a shocked gaze to Naruto. "What are you doing thinking about my brother's dick?"

"Not Itachi." Naruto gave Sasuke's shoulder a shove and burst out in belly rolling laughter. "Kisame."

"You shouldn't be thinking about other men's dicks." Sasuke sent a glare in Kisame's direction. "The only dick you should think of should be mine."

"A man can look," said Naruto with a grin, earning him a small pinch to his side. Since the day they arrived and the tear filled conclusion to their lovemaking, Sasuke had taken on a more playful nature, as if those tears exorcized the demons he carried inside. Away from home and all the memories, he was acting like a kid instead of a worried adult. 

Naruto refused to linger on the reasons for the dark shadows around Sasuke's eyes nor the faint lines around his lips that had yet to fade. Those days waiting to die were over. If luck was with him, he would have many years before this heart gave out or his body began rejecting the tissue. Those days should be spent with Sasuke, enjoying his life. He turned his gaze out over the sapphire blue ocean.

A small speck of land appeared in their view. The closer they drew towards the land, the more the speck took on the appearance of a deserted island. The boat slowed and pulled up to a small dock, the only sign of civilization around. No other boats were about, nor were there any people on the pristine sand of the nearby beaches. The land looked nearly untouched--a rare thing in these modern days. He felt the touch of Sasuke's hand at the base of his spine, but did not turn from the pristine beauty. "Sasuke?"

"I knew you didn't want to be around other people, but I still wanted you to be able to fully enjoy the beach." Sasuke glanced at Kisame. "Kisame owns the island. He rents it out by the day to tourists who want a private beach for a day."

"You mean there's no one here?"

"Not a soul," whispered Sasuke.

If Naruto's love for Sasuke could have grown anymore, it did in that moment. Suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck and their lips were pressed tightly together. Tears of happiness dripped down his cheeks to splatter on their chests.

"Hey." Sasuke pulled back and lifted a hand to Naruto's cheek to brush away the tears. "No more tears."

"Alright you two," groused Kisame good-naturedly. "I've a tent set up down the beach a ways. There's a cooler with snacks and drinks. I'll be back around six."

"Thanks, Kisame." Sasuke shook hands with Kisame. "I'm grateful the island was free today."

"I'd have made it free," said Kisame. "You're family to me, too. Itachi told me what you two went through. Unfettered access to this place is the least I could do."

Naruto sent Kisame a brilliant grin, causing the man to chuckle. "Take care you two."

The two waved to Kisame as he drove the boat away. They stood on the dock until it became a speck, and then disappeared from sight. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, giving him a small slap on the ass before tearing down the dock and up the beach in the direction the tent.

His heart pounded in his chest. It was a thrilling feeling to be able to race down the beach all the while knowing his now healthy heart would carry him the distance without giving out. There was no pain, only the new feeling of being alive and healthy.

About a hundred yards up the beach, a luxurious set up caused Naruto to freeze in his steps, arms pin-wheeling to keep him from toppling over. A massive tent stood near the tree line, shading several large cushioned chaise. A small, fully stocked tiki bar was set up beneath a second tent. Several large coolers in place, likely filled with drinks, food, and ice. A few jet skis were tied to the shore as well as a volleyball net.

"Damn," muttered Naruto. "How much does he charge to rent this place?"

"A lot." Sasuke gave Naruto a shove to the back of his head. "He doesn't look it, but Kisame is a very wealthy man. He took his father's small charter business and exponentially increased its worth."

"I'm surrounded by rich people." Naruto lifted a hand to his hair and sent Sasuke a blinding grin. "I don't come from money and I don't have a lot on my own. I still don't know what you see in me."

It was Sasuke's turn to pop Naruto on the rear. "Your ass."

"Bastard," yelled Naruto, immediately tackling Sasuke to the sandy ground. "If I didn't love you, I'd beat you black and blue."

"Well, if you can't beat me up, what are you going to do with me?"

Naruto slid a knee between Sasuke's sprawled legs and pressed firmly against his crotch. He breathed heavily in Sasuke's ear, not speaking until he heard the anticipated, low groan. "I'm going…swimming."

Without giving Sasuke a chance to reply, Naruto was off of him. His shirt was discarded, leaving him in only his swimming trunks. He jogged towards the rolling waves washing on the shoreline, sending Sasuke a wide grin and a wink.

Sasuke sent glare towards Naruto, before flopping back on the sand with a groan, a small smile twisting his lips upward. "Idiot."

Naruto splashed about in the surf like a child. Being sick all his life, he had never had the chance to do all the things he wanted to such as going to the beach. The water was warm as it swirled around him. He licked his lips, tasting the salt on them. "Sasuke," he called. "Are you coming?"

"Not in the way I want to be," snapped Sasuke playfully.

Naruto turned to stare out over the cresting waves. The water was so blue and clear, he could easily see the ocean floor. Immediately, warm arms wrapped around his waist and a chin nuzzled into a sun-warmed shoulder. The feel of Sasuke's warmth was always a comfort to him during the days when he was sure he had only moments left. Waking up to Sasuke's face, strained and shadowed eyes filled with worry, were memories he wanted to replace with happy days like this. Days like this reminded him why he loved the bastard so much.

"Thank you for this."

Sasuke traced a finger down the pink scar while placing a kiss on Naruto's shoulder. "I just want you to be happy and enjoy our time in the Caribbean."

"You're still a bastard, but when you do something like this just for me…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes filling with tears again. "I just love you so much."

The surf circled around their calves as they stood silently for several minutes with Sasuke wrapped tightly around Naruto's body, almost as if he intended to completely merge inside him. Not even water could find a crevice through where their bodies were so tightly pressed together.

A small, smirk twisted Sasuke's lips moments before he stepped back and prepared to give Naruto his comeuppance in retaliation for the earlier teasing. Without giving a chance for Naruto to turn, he pressed his palms firmly against warm healthy skin and shoved with all his might so that the body standing relaxed and limp before him went tumbling face first into the salty surf. A blond head shot up from beneath the foam, sputtering and wiping frantically at stinging eyes.

"You asshole."

Sasuke leaned down to stare into fuming blue eyes. "And you're gullible."

"I'll show you gullible." Naruto's hands shot out and latched onto Sasuke's hips, pulling him down into the surf with him.

Normally perfectly styled sooty hair was plastered to his scalp and neck as Sasuke sputtered up from beneath the water. "Naruto!"

"Turn about is fair play."

"I'll show you fair play." Sasuke lunged for Naruto and the two tumbled and rolled back and forth over each other in the shallow water, their actions the image of a mock fight. Each time one would command the upper hand, the other would rally and take it from him. The back and forth continued until Sasuke collapsed at the edge of the beach with Naruto on top of him, pinning him firmly to the sand. Rolling tide washed up over their legs and hips while sand stuck in clumps to their arms and shoulders.

"I win," panted Naruto against Sasuke's ear.

"Just let me catch my breath," Sasuke retorted.

"What would Itachi think if he knew you lost to a sick man?" Naruto grinned and nuzzled the softer flesh beneath Sasuke's jaw. His tongue darted out to swipe along the salty flesh. His eyes fluttered closed as he listened to the sound of Sasuke's fast breathing.

"I'd rather not talk about Itachi," answered Sasuke, his hands slowly sliding up lean sides. His fingers traced each notch of the ribs. "And you're not sick. Not anymore."

Naruto grinned and settled himself between Sasuke's sprawled thighs. "You know, we have this entire beach to ourselves. No strangers to play nice for."

Incredulity spread across Sasuke's face. "If you think your sandy dick is coming anywhere near my ass, you have another thing coming."

A pout formed on Naruto's lips, the twinkle in his blue eyes not leaving for even an instant. "Well, who said anything about fucking?"

"I seem to recall needing to return a favor." He licked his lips and grinned broadly. "I bet you taste good in the ocean."

Not giving Sasuke a chance to balk, Naruto lowered his head to join their lips in a gentle and short-lived kiss. He did not stay long enough for Sasuke to take control, moving quickly to a spot on Sasuke's neck just below his ear. Hearing the small gasp was enough of a praise.

"Your…dick better not…come near my ass," gasped out Sasuke.

"You don't want my dick?" mouthed Naruto against Sasuke's sternum. "I'm hurt."

Dark eyes stared up at the powdery blue sky while attempting to control the hitching in his breathing. "Not when it has been anywhere near sand."

Naruto's hands smoothed down the creamy rippled abdomen, following the trail of dark hair until he reached the low ride of Sasuke's swim trunks. "Later then."

Sasuke nodded his head emphatically, giving a little groan upon Naruto's hand finally reaching its goal. "Later."

"But, I want more than a hand job." Naruto's hand left the erect flesh and reached up to grasp the loose edges of navy blue trunks, dragging them down past lean hips and flanks to reveal the heavy length of aroused flesh moistened by the water and fluid seeping from the tip.

Naruto shot Sasuke a wily grin before dropping down and biting firmly on Sasuke's abdomen, earning a shout and arch. He wanted to hear that sound again. Their sex life was so tame, his health never allowing them to break out of the slow and gentle mold they were forced into. Sasuke never complained, but Naruto had a feeling he was the sort to like things hard and rough, judging from the way his cock hardened visibly at the bite. That little bit of information would be stored away for future use. For now, he would be good and give Sasuke the promised release he had teased at.

Using his tongue to follow the trail of wiry hair, he nuzzled his nose into the concave flesh created by Sasuke's hipbones. The musky scent of Sasuke mixed with the fresh saltiness of the ocean, enhancing the natural fragrance and causing a shudder to ripple through him.

He nearly forgot his reason for venturing this far south until a low, raspy moan rumbled from the chest beneath him. With a final nuzzle to the flesh, Naruto turned his attention to the thick base rising from a forest of dark hair. There were so many decisions to be made. Should he start at the top-hard and fast? Or, perhaps he could begin at the base and force more sounds from Sasuke.

Blue eyes trailed up the length, following the wrapping of veins prominent through the silky flesh. The longer he looked on, the harder Sasuke's dick became until it was a deep red in color, pulsing with blood and begging for release.

"Damn, Sasuke," he whispered, his breath ghosting along the length and bringing a gasp from the man beneath him.

"If you don't do something, I'm going to turn you over and fuck you," growled Sasuke. "Fucking sand and all."

"Stop being a dick. I'm admiring the view."

Sasuke buried his hands in the wet sand and choked out a laugh. "You're admiring my dick? That's a new one."

"You have a very nice one. It has a nice thickness without being too big."

A leering glaze settled over Sasuke's eyes. "Oh really? If you like it so much, get to sucking before I lose my patience."

"Impatient bastard," mumbled Naruto.

Turning his gaze back to the heavy flesh laying against Sasuke's abdomen, he traced a finger up the length and then back down. On his second trip up, he teased a bit of the foreskin that was pulled taut with arousal. Sasuke's hips gave an upward jut and his mouth fell open. Naruto shivered at the sound of his name on those parted lips, as if he was the greatest person in the world.

Seeing Sasuke like this, laid out just for him, he could deny neither of them any longer. With a careful series of sucks, he started at the bottom and followed the path cut by a particularly thick vein. Each such and kiss produced a desired sound from the man beneath him, arousing him as he aroused Sasuke.

When his lips reached the end, he swiped his tongue over the tip. The ocean tasted good on Sasuke as it mingled with his natural essence. His mouth fitted over the flared tip and gave a hard suck before allowing the flesh to work its way down his throat.

Sasuke's hands filtered through the wet blond locks on Naruto's head and his neck arched back. Garbled half words with no meaning spilled forth from his lips and his hips arched even higher to try and shove as much of his cock as he could down the warm, wet throat.

Naruto pulled back sharply to keep from gagging. Changing tactics, he wrapped a hand around the base to keep it from going deep enough to cause his gag reflex to activate. His unoccupied hand slid further down to cup the sac of twin orbs before drifting behind to press and massage.

Sasuke's ability to speak was taken from him so that only guttural sounds escaped. His hips arched, seeking deeper access to the warm, but was denied by Naruto's firm grasp on his cock. "Please," he whispered in a rare moment of lucidity.

The plea on Sasuke's lips had Naruto shuddering. Such words rarely left Sasuke's lips, and even less often during sex. They were more arousing than the hot feel of the cock on his tongue. He wanted to fuck Sasuke so bad in that moment, to hell with the sand.

Pulling his hand from behind Sasuke's balls, he reached down to grasp himself through the material of his trunks. His breath panted in and out, desperation building inside him. He could feel the way Sasuke drew up beneath him, the muscles in his ass tightening and his hips jutting upward in ragged pumps.

At the first taste of wetness on his tongue, Naruto drew back so not to choke on the deluge of fluid quickly rushing into his mouth. His hand increased its strokes on himself, quickly allowing him to follow Sasuke into orgasm before collapsing with his face pressed to the sun warmed stomach with a satisfied grunt.

"I love you," he murmured, placing a lingering kiss just below the indention of a navel.

"Me too," murmured Sasuke. His hands had slackened their firm grip in the basking pleasure following their orgasm and now rested lightly on top of the mussed head.

oOo

Naruto yawned and stretched lightly where he lay with Sasuke under the awning of the tent. The sun was beginning to hang low in the horizon. They had maybe two hours until it was dark. His stomach rumbled loudly, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Is Kisame coming soon?"

Sasuke glanced at the small clock situated on the small table. "Soon."

Standing and stretching, Sasuke extended his hand to Naruto. "Let's take one last walk down the beach before he gets here."

Naruto grinned and jumped to his feet. "Thank you for today."

"It's not over yet."

They pulled on their tee-shirts and slowly began to amble down the beach. Sasuke seemed to know where he was going and Naruto followed willingly. The further down the beach they walked, the lower the sun dipped towards the horizon.

He was about to suggest they turn around when a string of lights surrounding a set table appeared in their sights. The smell of cooking seafood filled the air around them the closer they walked. Seeing this wonderful setting had his heart filling even more fully with love.

"Only one more thing to round out today." Sasuke turned to face Naruto. "Dinner."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke led Naruto to the table set for two. Chilling wine sat amidst ice along with candles waiting to be lit.

"I feel a little underdressed," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Who cares? It's just us."

As they took their seats and Sasuke poured the wine, Kisame approached with two plates filled with delicious smelling fish, shrimp, and scallops, grilled perfectly and accompanied with freshly prepared vegetables. Naruto's mouth watered at the presentation. "It smells wonderful."

"You two made it just in time."

The dinner was perfect. The food was delicious, but it was the company that made the evening wonderful. Sasuke always found ways to surprise him and it warmed his heart to know he and this man were together for the long haul. After what they had been through, there was little that would be able to tear them apart.

"I don't want to leave," murmured Naruto as he arranged his chair so that he sat beside Sasuke. "Let's stay here forever."

"And impose on Kisame's income?" teased Sasuke.

Naruto sighed dramatically. "I suppose we can't take away his income."

"We'll come back. Maybe drag Itachi back too," said Sasuke after a sip from his wineglass.

"You would go on vacation with Itachi?"

Naruto snickered at the twitching in Sasuke's brow. Sasuke seemed to think over the dilemma before speaking. "We'll let Kisame handle Itachi."

A happy sound spilled from Naruto. He leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder and sighed happily. As the sun dipped beneath the horizon, he knew he was finally in his happy ending. Sasuke stood beside him when his body was hours from giving up all so they could finally experience this day of perfect happiness.

The end.


End file.
